Aku Harus Pergi
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Akashi terlihat terburu-buru dan membuat Kuroko salah sangka padanya. Akashi tidak ingin meninggalkan Kuroko, akan tetapi ia memiliki sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan. Ia berada dibatas ancaman untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia memiliki tanggung jawab dengan keadaaan dirinya sendiri. AkaKuro


**Aku Harus Pergi**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Akashi Seijuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya ^^**

.

.

* * *

><p>Siang itu langit tampak beriringan dengan awan hitam. Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. di suatu tempat yang berada di sekolah Teiko, terlihat Kuroko Tetsuya tidak berhenti memandang wajah Akashi Seijuro yang berada di hadapannya. Ketika Akashi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, Kuroko memanggil kapten basket yang terlihat terburu-buru itu. Memanggilnya dengan nada yang terdengar lirih.<p>

"Akashi-kun," panggilan Kuroko membuat Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh pada Kuroko yang kini berdiri.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi pada Kuroko.

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan tatapan seseorang yang membutuhkan penjelasan. "Apa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja ?" tanya Kuroko. "Apa kau akan pergi tanpa memberitahuku?"

Akashi mendesah pelan, panjang, dan dalam. Ia berjalan ke arah Kuroko dan menyentuh pundak Kuroko. Sepertinya, pemuda berambut biru itu salah mengartikan kepergiannya. Akashi dalam keadaan terburu-buru dan tidak sempat berpamitan pada Kuroko yang merupakan kekasihnya. Akashi tidak ingin meninggalkan Kuroko, akan tetapi ia memiliki sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan. Ia berada dibatas ancaman untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia memiliki tanggung jawab dengan keadaaan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tolong jangan marah. Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin, tetapi aku harus pergi." Akashi mengelus pipi kekasihnya itu. "Aku benar-benar tidak dapat menundanya."

"Aku tidak tahan jika kau tidak berada di sisiku." Kuroko mengungkap apa yang perasaannya rasakan. Tangan Kuroko memegangi lengan Akashi. "Kau harus berjanji untuk segera kembali. Aku akan menunggumu. Benar-benar menunggumu."

Akashi menatap mata Kuroko dalam-dalam. Ia menahan sesuatu di dalam dirinya agar tidak keluar dan membuat Kuroko menjauhi dirinya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi aku akan pergi sekarang." Akashi berpamitan pada Kuroko yang sepertinya tidak rela Akashi meninggalkannya.

"Kau belum pergi saja, aku sudah merindukanmu." Ucapan Kuroko terdengar begitu indah di pendengaran Akashi. Andai dirinya tidak dalam keadaan genting maka Akashi pastikan Kuroko sudah ia seret ke rumahnya dan mendesahkan namanya sepanjang hari ini.

"Aku pun begitu. Aku juga sudah merindukanmu. Kita punya perasaan yang sama." Akashi membalas ucapan Kuroko.

Akashi berharap seseorang menghentikan percakapan ini. Akashi sudah tidak dapat menundanya lagi. Jika percakapan ini tidak segera dihentikan maka Akashi mendapatkan malu di hadapan Kuroko dan orang-orang yang bersama mereka. Setidaknya Akashi akan berterima kasih pada Aomine yang menginterupsi perbicaraan antara dirinya dan Kuroko.

"Oi, Kuroko." Teriak Aomine dari tengah lapangan. Akashi bernapas lega."Jangan kau halangin Akashi yang sudah kebelet buang air besar. Kau akan membuat Akashi mengotori lapangan basket ini." lanjut Aomine tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun pada Akashi.

Akashi memang berterima kasih pada Aomine yang telah menginterupsi percakapan yang membuatnya mengulur waktu ke toilet. Tetapi kalimat terakhir itu membuat Akashi akan mengunting mulut Aomine dengan segera atau ia akan memberikan Aomine hukuman yang tidak pernah Aomine bayangkan sebelumnya.

"EH?" Kuroko tidak menyadari kalau dirinya telah menghambat Akashi ke toilet.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Kau boleh ke toilet sekarang." Kuroko mempersilahkan Akashi untuk ke toilet. "Ternyata aku menghambatmu. Tetapi kau harus cepat kembali. Aku sudah ingin pulang."

"Ya," Akashi segera berlari menuju toilet.

Baru Akashi akan membuka pintu keluar lapangan, Kuroko kembali memanggilnya.

"Akashi-kun, aku mencintaimu." Teriak Kuroko dari tempatnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Akashi membalas ucapan Kuroko.

Akashi segera berlari tetapi Kuroko kembali memanggil dirinya.

"Akash-kuni!"

"Ya," Akashi tersenyum penuh bahagia walaupun sesuatu di ujung pantatnya berusaha untuk menerobos keluar dari pertahanan yang sedang Akashi jaga.

"Jangan lupa cuci tanganmu."

Perkataan Kuroko barusan sukses membuat anggota GOM tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tidak mereka pedulikan bahwa setelah ini mungkin mereka akan mendapatkan hukuman dari sang kapten. Hari ini anggota GOM puas menertawakan kapten mereka yang selalu terlihat kaku itu. Kuroko sendiri hanya memasang wajah datar dan tidak bersalah. Sedangkan wajah Akashi memerah, menahan malu. Andai saja Kuroko bukan kekasihnya maka Akashi akan melakukan sesuatu yang kejam padanya. Tetapi dari itu semua, ia harus segera pergi ke toilet karena perlahan tapi pasti, sesuatu itu mulai keluar.

"Sial!" Teriak Akashi frustasi.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>[Jakarta, 0301/2015, 22:09]**


End file.
